Obsession
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Reader x One, with Swoncest. Oneshot. You really like One because of your own weird fetishes and so you decide to watch him Swag have sex. This leads to more. Slight voyeurism, masturbating outside, biting, blood, general mental health issues among teenagers.


**Title: Obsession**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Reader x One, with Swoncest**

**Words: 1,606**

**Warnings: Masturbating outside, spying, blood, biting, reader being stalkerish**

**You really like One because of your own weird fetishes and so you decide to watch him Swag have sex. This leads to more.**

He was the weird kid that provoked rumors of cannibalism and satanic rituals, but maybe that was what had attracted you to One so much. His shirt didn't help deter those rumors, either.

It wasn't that you had ever spoken to him or that he even knew you existed. You just watched him behind the bleachers every day after school with his boyfriend Swag.

Like the creepy, obsessed stalker you were.

It was obvious that he swung for his own team, and you'd already decided to not make your presence known to him. It was a quiet one sided infatuation that you were content with, until the day he actually spoke to you.

"Hey, how do _you_ think Swag look in a dress?" He called over to you randomly, with mentioned boy standing next to him with crossed arms.

"Don't even speak, you stupid little..." Swag retaliated at you.

You grinned viciously and decided to give One a reply, anyway, because Swag was obnoxious and at least annoying him would be fun. "I think he'd look like one of those Vegas strippers that lower their panties for pocket change."

One put a hand over his face and snickered, giving Swag a playful look. The boy in the pink vest was fuming. "Dumb bitch, nobody asked your opinion!"

And with that the two boys went about their day, One continuing to tease him about being a pretty princess.

~x~x~x~

Within the next two months, it'd gotten to the point that you'd sneak past the fence around Swag's house to watch the two have sex whenever One would visit him.

It was just as you'd imagined. One really was rough in bed and wouldn't hesitate to bite into Swag's neck. No wonder he always wore a collared shirt.

There was even some blood, and Swag would cry like a little girl, begging One for it as he was being fucked viciously in the ass.

Surprisingly they didn't notice you, watching with full attention, biting down on your index finger that you'd curled between your teeth, your other hand in your skirt.

A part of you wondered at which point had you become crazy enough to be masturbating outside, watching the object of your affection having sex.

But the other part didn't care. Maybe you were crazy too and that was why you'd like One so much.

Or it could have been those golden eyes that seemed to burn with bloodlust, or his lean but strong body—or maybe it was just the appeal of the insane boy who would lap up your blood and leave marks all over your body.

That had always been a turn on for you since you first entered high school and learned of sex. No, even before that—biting and being bitten wasn't just something you tried to do as a kid. It was some kind of sick, sadomasochist fetish you somehow inherently possessed.

You came just thinking about it and lay back on the ground for a moment, staring up at the stars, questioning just what you were doing with your life.

It felt so relaxing and exhilarating at the same time. You hadn't been able to pleasure yourself that much in who knows how long.

~x~x~x~

After giving yourself a few minutes, you collected yourself and made your exit before you were caught, already thinking about watching again in a few days.

But it turned out you weren't as sneaky as you thought, because the next day One pulled you to the side after school and lead you to his usual spot by the bleachers. You wanted to ask where the princess was, but the intimidating look he was giving you advised against saying anything.

"Why were you spying on me and Swag last night?" He demanded, cigarette between his unamused frown. "I never thought you were a pervert."

It felt disheartening to know you'd been caught just on your first try—One didn't miss a beat, did he?-but a part of you had wanted to tell him, anyway.

No matter how content you were with just admiring him from afar, the longing to confess your feelings would always be somewhere inside of you. But you knew what the result would be of such a thing, or at least you thought you did.

"I'm not a pervert..." You spoke nervously, eyes darting to the ground. "I just like you, One. I really like you. I'm fucking sick about it. But, I mean-"

He raised an eyebrow, exhaling a small cloud of smoke.

"I mean, I'm okay with just watching you from afar. And if you don't want me to spy on you and Swag, then I won't. I'm sorry." Your apology was sincere, but yet you still couldn't bring yourself to feel shame for anything other than somehow being caught. "I respect that he's your boyfriend. You guys are cute together..."

One chuckled darkly. "What do you like about me? Come on. Tell me." He had that menacing look in those yellow orbs of his. It was the look that sent chills down your spine yet excited you so much at the same time. He was watching you the way a predator eyes it's prey before striking.

"I'm sick, okay? In the head. I'm weird. And I guess that rumor about you eating people and just your attitude of giving no fucks drew me to you. And, uh..." You felt your cheeks redden now, heating up as if you'd just been double slapped. "You're always leaving marks on Swag. I like that kind of thing."

Giving him an embarrassed look, you bit your lip and sighed, feeling that your fun was all over now that the cat was out of the bag.

One had that sexy smirk on his face. "Alright, then. I guess it can't be helped. You wanna belong to me?"

"Well...yeah..."

He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, then violently grabbed your wrist and pulled you forward, his other hand holding the back of your head, fingers latched in your hair. His tongue flicked against your neck.

"I guess I could mark you. If you're that determined." He huskily whispered. "But Swag comes first. Got it?"

"Of course..." There was no resistance in your body. This was what you wanted, what you'd dreamed about, even. You knew his boyfriend was most important, and that was fine by you as long as One was paid you some mind.

Maybe he somewhat liked you, too? You'd hoped so since he'd so casually pulled you into his arms. He yanked down the collar of your shirt.

His teeth grazed along your neck and in one quick motion he bit down. _Hard_. A soft gasp left your lips as your felt the flesh tear open and blood began to stream down your collarbone. You cautiously placed your hands on his shoulders as he tore deeper, tongue lapping up the blood. Heart racing, you came the realization this was really happening! One was holding you in place, marking you as his.

He pulled away after a few minutes, your blood coating his lips and dripping down his chin. He wiped it off with his glove and gave you a red smirk. "Like it?"

You nodded.

"Good. Now..." He lifted your chin and pressed your lips together, sliding his tongue, still wet with your blood, into your mouth. He was squeezing your breasts through your shirt now, making a comment on how he liked them that big, and the next thing you knew you were on the ground with One on top of you. His knee playfully rubbed your panties under that skirt you always enjoyed wearing.

He pinned your wrists down kissed you again, this time more violently. You moaned a little and playfully bit his bottom lip, which he reciprocated.

"One...I love you..." You whispered, eyes hazy as you stared into his golden eyes. "You're all I need in this world..." Your neck was sore and bleeding still, dried blood caked all over your shoulder and sternum. It was a romantic, masochistic feeling and you wanted this time with him to last forever.

"One...have sex with me..." You spoke up, propping yourself up on your elbows as his grip loosened. He gave you a the grin of a Cheshire cat and began unzipping his pants.

This was it. He was going to fuck you right here, bond with you, and become yours.

He was going to make you the happiest girl on earth.

"_Hey, drippy lips, keep up!"_

"_I'm coming, princess. Don't get your panties in a bunch."_

The sun slapped you awake.

You were still outside of Swag's bedroom window, only now it was daylight and here you were laying in his yard like some kind of insane asylum patient that decided to just lay down and sleep wherever.

One and Swag had left out of the front door, Swag's ever perfect mother waving them off with a basket of cookies, and the two boys left to be on their way to school without even so much as noticing you. If either had noticed, surely Swag would have made some comment about how even his grass is a more comfy bed than yours. One must have stayed the night, so you were never caught. You quickly collected yourself and waited until they were out of view before making your exit and heading home with hopes no one saw.

No school for you today.

Only disappointment, tears, and the next dream to look forward to.

END

**A/N: If you like this, you can read all of my fanfiction first on my own Onceler ask blog, ask-dream-eating-onceler**


End file.
